( LS )2 Natsu?
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: What Happened to the Natsu we know... IS HE GONE?, IS HE POSSESSED?, or IS HE CONTROLLED? FOR MORE SUMMARIES READ NOW!
1. REVIEW CHAPTER

( LS )#2. Natsu?

* * *

**SUMMARIES:**

Natsu Destroy Stuff

Everyone Starts to Ignore Natsu

Until One day he accepted a 10 year request

Leaving the Guild…

Accomplishing his Mission…

But not joyful as the past…

His Face was in Neuter or Emotionless…

**WARNING: **

this story has many Twists so the outcome of the story is MYSTERY… you might have a different emotion regarding to this STORY… ( Trust me my fried read this… She says… *secret* I want to hear it from you Minna! Hehehe )

**THIS STORY MAY AFFECT YOUR:**

Emotional Development

Mental Development

Physical Development

Social Development

**DISCLAIMER: **

Fairy Tail isn't mine… it's originally to Mashima-Sensei…

If it is… my version would be the ( LS )#1. METANOIA and this…

* * *

Thank You for Reading Minna-san! And Suggestions are open in the Song-Fic Category!


	2. Natsu!

**- Chapter 1 -**  
**( Natsu! )**

* * *

- **During the Job** -

Lucy: What!? You Lost the book I lend you?!

Natsu: I'm Sorry…

- **After the Job** -  
- **In The Guild** -

Lucy: Natsu! Why did you destroy the townspeople's house?! Now I can't pay my rent because the money goes to the repair!

Natsu: I said I was sorry… And it wasn't me who destroy it all…

Happy: Aye… *weakly*

Erza: I didn't even destroy the half of the burned Town… *Erza was eating her strawberry cake, her precious… cake*

Gray: Yeah! Who Destroyed most of it Flame-brain!

Natsu: What did you say Ice-Breathe?!

Gray: You heard me Squinty eyes!

Natsu: You want to go for it, Droopy eyes?!

Gray: Well you don't really need to as…! *Gray was Punched by Natsu at the face and flies half way the Guild*

*Then in a swift of time… The Guild begins it's Tradition... Being Rowdy…*

Elfman: If you are a Man fight a Man! That is a Man… all about!

Evergreen: Stop saying Man! It's Gets me Irritated! *slapping Elfman's face*

Natsu: Fire Dragons…

Gray: Ice Make: L…

Natsu: Iron Fist!

Gray: Lance!

*Both of there attack… Ice and Flames… we're scatter around the guild… Hitting Cana who is drinking a barrel of wine… and…*

Erza: My… Cake…

Cana: Natsu!

Juvia: Juvia thinks… uhmm… *blushing* Gray-san you're naked!

Gray: When did i..?!

Natsu: Hey Droopy Eyes?, Looking for something? *swinging his boxers and throws it away… Which Results…*

Gray: Natsu!

Natsu: Hahaha!

Lucy: Natsu! *Who wipes Gray's boxers off her face*

Carla: So Immature…

Gajeel: Such a Noisy Brat…

Natsu: What did you say Gajeel?!

Gajeel: Just Shut up!

Natsu: Fire Dragons…

Gajeel: Iron Dragons…

Levy: stop it Gajeel…

Natsu: Wings of Flames!

Gajeel: Iron Club!

Mira: Oh my… You wreck the Guild again…

Erza: Natsu! Stop it! You too Gajeel! And Gray!

Gray: See… We are friends…

Gajeel: Gihihi…

Natsu: Fight me… Erza!

Master Makarov: Natsu… That is enough!

Natsu: …

Master Makarov: come with me Natsu…

Natsu: but… Ji-Chan…

Master Makarov: Natsu! That's an order!

Natsu: Aye…

- **Master Makarov's Office** -

Master Makrov: Natsu… I heard a lot of News about you Lately…

Natsu: ?

Master Makarov: You have destroyed a lot of places and thngs… Natsu, Could you try and lessen it for a bit?

Natsu: Fine…

*A moments later*

Master Makarov: What are you witing for?

Natsu: ?

Master Makarov: You may now leave…

*and he goes out of the office*

Natsu: I'm sorry guys!

*everyone ignored him*

Natsu: Oh… Come on… Even you Happy?

*but no Reply*

Natsu: *lets out a huge sigh* hehehe… *laughing weakly*

- A week later -

Lucy: hahaha! That's right Levy!

Levy: Yeah!

Cana: Can I have a bear?

Mira: Sure!

Gray: …

Juvia: Juvia thinks you're great Gray-san!

Gray: … *smiles weakly*

*Panther Lily sword fighting with Erza*

Erza: Wow, you've got it great!

PantherLily: Thanks!

Gajeel: That's my cat!

*And someone kicks the door*

Natsu: Hey Guys! *with a huge smile* *and all of the laughs and smiles of everyone was gone cause everyone thinks he's gonna start some fight or what he always do to the Guild… Because of that Natsu saw them staring at him but to him? he thinks that they are Glaring at him… because of the uncomfortable Atmosphere and looks from them he left*

-** War room** -

Natsu: Hey! I don't walk out!

Lucy: You owe me a book, Natsu…

Juvia: Gray-San… you're Naked…

Gray: What the Heck?! Erza's going to kill mw when she see me naked! *searches for his shirt and short etc. ( I don't need to describe all )*

Erza: You mean this… *holding Gray's clothes* Right?

Gray: Yeah…

Erza: Wear it… *Gives to Gray*

*Gray wears his clothes*

*Wendy came*

Wendy: What did I miss? *asks NxL*

NxL: Just the first Chapter… not much of an action though…

Natsu: Gray wearing his clothes… *replies to Wendy*

Gray: What the Heck?! Don't talk like that! She is a kid!

Wendy: Did you say something Natsu-San?

*Gray covers Natsu's mouth*

Natsu: fggfhsg

NxL: Let's all say Good Bye to the Viewers!

FT: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!

* * *

NxL: Thanks for reading! And I Would Love a Review and Suggestions! XD Don't worry I don't bite!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Farewell…?**


	3. Farewell?

- Chapter 2 -

Farewell…?

* * *

FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S CHARACTERS ISN'T MINE… IT'S MASHIMA-SENSEI'S

* * *

- Outside the Guild -

Natsu's thoughts: I can't take it! I'm always here but I can't talk to anyone of them… *sigh* I'll search a mission… so I could keep myself busy…

- Midnight -

*Natsu goes back to search some mission*

Natsu's thoughts: AHA! A mission for me… Well it is 10 years… They would probably talk to me when I'm Back!

*With his bag all packed up behind his back*

Natsu's thoughts: Would this mean good bye? Well better start now!

*runs out of the Guild*

- A week later -

Lucy: Hey…? Uhm.. Does anyone seen Natsu?

Erza: hmm… No…

Happy: Aye!

Gray: What do I care?

Levy: Lu-chan… Why'd you ask?

Cana: Probably he missed him…

Lucy: *blushed* N-no… I was just asking…

Mira: That's Odd…

Erza: ?

Mira: I got a letter for us a week ago… it seems I can't understand anything written on it… *holding the letter*

Levy: Let me see… *looking at the letter* *tries to read* ?! I didn't see one of this words in my whole life!

Lucy: That's… That's… Impossible!

Happy: Aye! To think that you don't know that… is Impossible…

Levy: I read many books but this…

Gajeel: *came out of nowhere* It's Because only Dragon Slayers can read it…

Wendy: ?

Levy: Then Could you read it… for us?

Gajeel: *mumbles* *reads the letter for everyone to hear* It says… DEAR EVERYONE… I GOT A 10 YEAR QUEST… YOU GUYS MIGHT ACTUALLY SEARCH FOR ME… TOU MUGHT THINK I'M IN SOME WHOLE MESS AGAIN… HAHAHA! I KNOW YOU WON'T… SO I LEFT A MESSAGE TO INFORM YOU ALL… SO I THINK THIS IS GOOD BYE FOR NOW?... OR MAYBE FOREVER? SINCERELY NATSU DRAGNEEL… P.S. LUCY PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HAPPY… AND ERZA… PROBABLY NOW ERZA IS STRIPPING OR NAKED… AND WENDY… COVER YOUR EYES FROM THAT ICE STIPPER…

Lucy: What?! This cat?!... FINE…

Erza: *looks at Gray*

Gray: What?

Juvia: Uhm… Gray-San… Your clothes…

Gray: WHAT?! WHEN DID I?!... *searches for his clothes*

Gray's thoughts: Shit She is going to kill me!

Wendy: *covering her eyes*

Lucy: so… Natsu Leaves…

Erza: Well that's quite a change…

Gray: Yeah… *wearing everything of his clothes*

* * *

- Chapter 2.5 -

5 years later

( Countdown: 3 days )

POLL:

Mira x Laxus

Or

Mira x Freed

I JUST WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes* I'M CURIOUS!

* * *

NxL: Sorry if it's a bit short… exam is coming rapidly today… so I bet I'll say good bye for now and be back next week…

* * *

- War Room -

Gray: *naked*

Wendy: *cover her eyes*

Gray's thoughts: THIS IS THE END!

Erza: *glares at Gray* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…?! DON'T'T GET NAKED INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!

Lucy: …*sigh*  
Lucy's Thoughts: I'll wait for you for 5 years…

*SFX: BOOM!*

Mira: Oh My… Erza.. you destroyed the war room…

Lucy: well… 5 years…

( Operation Repair the War Room! )


	4. NOTICE!

Yo! Minna! Sorry for not posting for too long~ Please read here~

s/8772604/1/Natsu

And thank you for R&R and follows and favorites~

And Minna! if you want to read something SUPER SWEET! read my ONE THING fic.

-NxL


End file.
